A glasses-free 3D display technique can achieve an effect of showing a 3D image without glasses during reading words and watching images, which is close to habits of users, so that the glasses-free 3D display technique has become the trend.
A liquid crystal lens is applied in the glasses-free 3D display technical field, whose advantages can be simple to control, extremely reliable and low in driving voltage, with enormous potential in applications. But in a practical design process, a large spacer applied to support a liquid crystal case is necessary to be adopted due to a thick liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens. A spherical spacer can affect light-emitting directions of rays emitted from a display panel in order to distinguish light intensity distributions in various directions, which can lead to contrast of display effects to be reduced and colors to be dimmed, influence grows with expanding volume. Especially in the darkness, when brilliant rays from outside are reflected, the spacer can form an apparent light spot on the reflected light, which illuminates the dark spot and decreases contrast, so as to affect the entire 3D display effect.